The quality of a fabric is achieved by making proper mechanical adjustments that effect the warp threads. Such adjustments are set by re-positioning of the vertical and horizontal positions of back rollers which guide the warp threads fed out from a warp beam, re-sizing of a shed formed by the warp threads and adjusting the timing of the closing of the shed.
The proper mechanical settings of looms vary fabric to fabric. Therefore, it is necessary to adjust the various mechanical parts of a loom before weaving a different kind of fabric. The adjustments include setting of the vertical and horizontal positions of the back rollers, sizing of the shed formed by the warp threads and timing of the closing of the shed.
According to the prior art, the adjustments of the loom are determined by the intuition of the operator who relies on the instruction manual and his or her experience. Since the standard of the adjustment varies from operator to operator, the quality of the woven fabric can not be kept uniform. Where the factory is equipped with a number of looms, much labor and time is required to discover the identity of the poorly adjusted loom. Hence, it is difficult to manage a number of looms to produce the consistent quality of the fabric.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 63-21951 discloses and apparatus having a storage means which stores in a computer memory, the various requirements of the weaving conditions according to each of the different kinds of fabric. The requirements include such data as; kinds of the threads, width of fabric to be woven, weaving density of the thread counts and weaving composition. The apparatus also has a display means that displays the stored data corresponding to the fabric to be woven whenever the need arises. This display means displays the required data of the fabric to be woven only if the data have been stored in the computer memories.
The operator makes mechanical adjustments of various parts in the loom to coincide with the displayed weaving requirements, which are previously stored in the computer memory.
Consequently, a more standard fabric quality is obtained than would be possible with looms adjusted in accordance with the operator's intuition.
In the method of adjusting the various parts of the loom while watching the display means, however, it is impossible to remove every error in mechanical adjustments. If any error occurs during adjustments, then much labor and time is still needed to discover the error.